1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an optical compact disk drive, more particularly to an optical compact disk drive with an acoustic-and-vibration attenuator.
2. Description of the Related Art
The data reading speed for optical compact disk drives has been considerably increased in recent years. However, noise and vibration arising from rotations of a compact disk and a motor of the optical compact disk drive are also significantly increased due to the increase of the aforesaid reading speed.
FIGS. 1 to 3 illustrate a conventional optical compact disk drive that includes a housing 90 with a top cover 92 and a bottom cover 911, a mounting seat 91 with a disk-supporting tray 94 for receiving a compact disk 93 thereon, and a motor 913 for driving rotation of the compact disk 93. The conventional optical compact disk drive is disadvantageous in that rotation of the compact disk 93 at a high speed introduces tangential air flow (indicated by arrows (A) shown in FIG. 2) therearound, which, in turn, results in highly turbulent air flow (indicated by arrows (B) shown in FIG. 2) between the compact disk 93 and the top cover 92, which, in turn, results in undesired vibration of the compact disk 93 and loud noise.